meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 066b
6:37:22 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari is led off to the library! 6:37:26 PM Janis: Janis turns to Aziz in the library. 6:37:35 PM Janis: How good are you at making magic items? 6:38:38 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I've... gotten significantly better than I was when I first got here. I've learned to weave enchantments directly into weapons and armor, now, not just trinkets and clothing. 6:38:42 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Did you have a specific project in mind? 6:39:12 PM Janis: I want something that could...muffle emotions, sort of. 6:39:24 PM Janis: A headband or a bracelet, something easy to take on or off. 6:39:44 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...hm. That could be tricky. 6:40:41 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Such a device would be resistable... I'm not so adept at spellcraft that I could make an irresistable effect of any sort. If you're hoping to use it on someone unwilling, you may not find it entirely to your liking. 6:41:01 PM Janis: Resistable is good. Great even. 6:41:18 PM Janis: I think that'd be better. 6:42:20 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Alright. How much "emotion muffling" are you looking for? There are a few weaker spells that simply muffle any strong emotion, positive or negative... or did you want something more specific? 6:42:43 PM Janis: ...I'm not sure. What counts as a strong emotion? 6:44:06 PM Aziz al-Awlari: The spell is an old staple, simply called "Calm Emotions." It can be used to soothe those in deep mourning, stall a barbarian's rage, or subdue a celebration that's gotten a little too out of control. 6:44:47 PM Janis: That sounds about right. 6:45:25 PM Janis: And, if the subject is willing, it can make these emotions...soothed? 6:45:59 PM Aziz al-Awlari: It would dull the edge. They would still be aware, still feel them to a degree, but it would no longer impede them mentally. 6:46:48 PM Janis: Ok, how long would it take you to make that into something? And what could you make it into? 6:49:44 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Something simple, like jewelry or a small article of clothing, would be the easiest. It's a low-level spell, so the enchantment is relatively simple... I could have it done in under a week, certainly. Probably only a few days. 6:49:56 PM Janis: Janis nods 6:50:00 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I could also embed it in a piece of armor or a weapon, but that would take longer. 6:50:12 PM Janis: small article of clothing would be fine. 6:50:25 PM Janis: Just so long as it's something that can be put on or removed easily. 6:50:58 PM Aziz al-Awlari: There is one caveat on the spell, however. If the wearer is ever put in harm's way, the enchantment collapses. It would have to be reactivated after the danger had passed. It's a sort of a safety measure the spell's original creator wove into the design. 6:51:12 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Hopefully that doesn't pose a problem? 6:51:38 PM Janis: Janis grimaces 6:51:44 PM Janis: Is there any way around that? 6:52:22 PM Janis: I kind of need it to work in battle. 6:52:46 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I could research a modification to the spell, but that would take time, and I cannot guarantee success. 6:52:57 PM Janis: Janis groans 6:53:02 PM Aziz al-Awlari: It would be easier for me to help find a solution, if I knew what the problem was... 6:53:18 PM Janis: ................. 6:53:47 PM Janis: I can't use my bow right. Something about my head's been messed up since the rock world and it's only gotten worse. 6:54:18 PM Janis: I'm looking for a long term solution, but I'm needed here now, and I need my bow for that. 6:54:34 PM Janis: So, I was hoping this could be a small fix until I find a better one. 6:55:04 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Perhaps a solution would be easier to forge in the bow itself. What difficulties have you been facing? 6:55:24 PM Janis: I just sort of choke and my aim goes all wonky. 6:55:40 PM Janis: It's like I forget how to do it. 6:56:01 PM Aziz al-Awlari: But you still know how, cerebrally? You can still use a bow on the training range and hit targets as well as before? 6:56:18 PM Janis: Sometimes. Not the human shaped ones. 6:56:45 PM Janis: And I can't if I think about it too much. 6:57:15 PM Aziz al-Awlari: It sounds like the difficulty is more with what you're hitting, than what you're shooting. 6:57:25 PM Janis: Yeah, I know. 6:57:30 PM Janis: But knowing doesn't fix it. 6:57:34 PM Janis: I need something that does. 7:01:29 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...normally I wouldn't advocate using this, but there are... well, "older spells." From a time before those with magic were persuaded of the value of ethics. There are enchantments from that time that can sway emotion powerfully. If your problem is a disliking of death, and psychological healing isn't viable... perhaps a spell that induces bloodthirst might be more useful as a stopgap. 7:02:03 PM Janis: ..............hmmmm..... 7:02:07 PM Janis: I'm not sure. 7:02:35 PM Janis: Any idea what else that would do? 7:04:42 PM Aziz al-Awlari: The spell I'm thinking of? It really depends on the strength of what you're feeling. It's an old enchantment that will reverse one's sentimental feelings; the stronger your hatred of bloodshed, the stronger your desire post-enchantment would become. The other downside is that poorly-crafted versions of the spell often become permanent - and this would be my first time ever casting the spell, let alone enchanting it into an item. 7:05:25 PM Aziz al-Awlari: It would not be without its risks, hence why it was not my first suggestion. 7:06:03 PM Janis: ...could you do some research and get back to me? 7:06:10 PM Janis: I need to think about it. 7:06:24 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I'll work on both alternatives. I vastly prefer the former idea, but I'll also look into the latter. 7:06:40 PM Janis: I do too. 7:06:56 PM Janis: Also, if you could not tell the others, please? 7:07:20 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I am a tailor, not a rumormonger. I'd not've gotten as far as I had in life if I sold stories instead of suits. 7:07:38 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari nods sagely. "Your concerns are safe with me." 7:07:55 PM Janis: Janis smiles and holds out a hand for him to shake 7:07:58 PM Janis: Thanks, Aziz. 7:08:04 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari shakes said hand warmly. 7:08:19 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Thank me when I've produced results! I'll get back to you soon on it, I promise. 7:08:44 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Shall we head back? 7:08:50 PM Janis: Yeah. 7:08:54 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari nods and leads the way 7:08:59 PM Janis: Janis follows